


I Bid You All A Goodnight

by starrywolf101



Series: My Best Stories [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Bargaining, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Character Death, Crying, Denial, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Five Stages of Grief, Gay, Gay Male Character, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Men Crying, One Shot, Requited Love, Sad, Sad Ending, Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: "Logan knew it was coming. He's known for a long time now… he's been ignored and silenced for so long now— so many times where the other sides had disregarded him. Never did they realize that there would be a consequence for their actions. It wasn't them that got dealt the short end of the stick though, it was Logan."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: My Best Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	I Bid You All A Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just complete angst, no comfort. Turn back now if you're a coward.

Logan knew it was coming. He's known for a long time now… he's been ignored and silenced for so long now— so many times where the other sides had disregarded him. Never did they realize that there would be a consequence for their actions. It wasn't them that got dealt the short end of the stick though, it was Logan.

Nobody could've predicted it, not even Logan himself, they've never seen a side get neglected as badly as he has been. But, when it started happening, when they finally noticed, nobody blamed themselves more than Janus. Janus, who loved Logan with all his heart. Who constantly apologized for silencing him and pulling him out of the conversation. 

A few of them started to notice that Logan was… off. His memory suddenly wasn't as good as it used to be. He'd remember dates and times wrong, sometimes words wouldn't come to him anymore, and one time he couldn't remember anyone's names. Sometimes, Janus would catch Logan staring off into space for minutes on end. Blank stare and an empty head. He wishes that they'd figured it out sooner… because things only got worse from there.

He had been the first to experience the most drastic effects of this new illness. He was just visiting the other when Logan suddenly did a one-eighty and started to shout at him. "DECEIT! What are you doing here!?" Venom dripped from the logical side's words as Janus was taken aback. He was confused, and tried to get Logan to stop this joke. "What are you talking about!? Last time I saw you, I was stuck without my words!" This snarling rage was enough to make Janus flee. 

He had returned later, Patton in tow, only to find that Logan had no recollection of this event, nor did he remember anything prior to it. That was a devastating blow to their famILY, because it was then that everyone knew something was truly wrong with their nerd. 

It happened a few more times, once he had gotten confused with Roman and had accidentally called the Prince "King" Roman may have locked himself up in his room after that, only letting his twin inside. Logan had also gone cold and emotionless with Virgil, referring to him as Anxiety… then there was the day he didn't even recognize Janus in the slightest. He's not ashamed to admit that he cried, wrapped in Patton's arms after that. Seeing a loved one not recognize you is… heart wrenching.

Logan's condition only deteriorated after that. It affected Thomas, but not as majorly as everyone thought, despite the fact that Logan was what kept Thomas functioning. At least, that's what they used to know… It's Virgil and Remus who figured out what's wrong with Logan. They wait to inform everybody in a meeting during one of the logical aspect's good days.

They'd gathered everyone into the living room. Remus and Virgil stood side by side, looking solemn. "Logan's fading!" Remus ends up blurting out. Confusion and panic sweeps over everyone. 

Virgil continued with the explanation: "Over time, something in Thomas's mind has– has recognized Logan as unneeded… Thomas had been functional well enough without– without him…" He chokes down a sob as Remus picks up where he left off.

"The mind is… reabsorbing him— in the not fun way."

Everyone waited with bated breath afterwards, trying to see how the logical aspect reacts to this news. Nobody knew what to expect, but they never thought they'd see that small smile that was now on Logan's face.

"The human mind really is efficient; why waste excess energy on something unneeded?" 

Everyone was horrified. How could Logan be so accepting of his fate?! 

They didn't tell Thomas right away… why worry their host when there was a possibility to avert Logan's end! At least, that was some of their thoughts. On one of his rare, clear-minded days, Logan recounted to Janus about how everyone seemed stuck on different stages of grief… which was very true.

Patton was stuck in Denial, the optimist in him striving to keep everything happy. He was always smiling around everyone else, always talking as if nothing was going wrong… it was a sad sight to see. Logan told Patton that everything would still be alright when he's gone… Patton cried for the first time since the news came out.

Virgil was always angry… he always yelled at everyone for not trying harder. He was stuck in overdrive while working through his Anger. Logan told him to let him go… Virgil told him that he shouldn't have to let Logan go… he told him that he was most angry with himself for not trying harder. Logan tells him to forgive himself.

Roman rarely slept nowadays… always overworking himself to find a solution. Constantly Bargaining for a happily ever after. He tried harder to tell Logan that he was loved and appreciated. He told Logan that he was still needed. Logan sighed sadly and told Roman that it's okay.

Remus had slumped into Depression. He rarely left his own room as his own intrusive thoughts got worse. He should've realized faster, but there was nothing he could ever do to help. There was nothing Logan could tell him, so he hugged Remus.

Janus… had Accepted the truth. Logan would disappear and never come back. So, he sat by Logan's bedside as his moments of clarity became few and far between. Logan told Janus that he loved him. Janus said it back, tears running down his face.

It was when Logan had fallen into a deep, unwaking slumber, did they finally tell Thomas. Maybe they should've told him sooner, but they were all far too selfish. It was only when Logan laid deathly still, far too pale and thin, did they bring Thomas into the logical aspect's room… a room that was now sparse and covered in darkness. They all said their goodbyes, tears running down their faces… as he faded from existence. Janus could've sworn that he saw a small, pain-free smile on Logan's unconscious face… but he was gone before anybody could process it.

They held a small funeral, everyone exchanged words… Janus once more admitted his love of Logan, and remained heart broken.


End file.
